As mobile terminals increase, a demand of a user for a data volume increases. Currently, bandwidth provided for a lower frequency band is inadequate to meet ever growing demands for communication performance. Therefore, using high frequencies (30 G to 300 G or higher) having abundant bandwidth resources as a backhaul frequency and an access frequency will become a trend. Compared with the lower frequency band, a high frequency band has one significant feature, a narrower beam. If user access is implemented by using a high-frequency narrow beam instead of a conventional low-frequency wide beam, a signal coverage (that is, signal scanning) area of a base station is reduced significantly. In this case, a relatively large quantity of beams are needed to implement cell-wide coverage of a base station signal. However, in an actual application, due to a restriction on beam freedom, one base station can emit only a limited quantity of beams, and a coverage area (that is, scan range) of each beam is limited. As a result, cell-wide coverage cannot be ensured.
In the prior art, access of multiple users is mainly implemented by using a single beam in a time division manner. In a prior-art multi-user access process, a single beam is mainly used to implement full-range time-division scanning of a base station signal for multiple users. When there are a large quantity of users evenly distributed within a coverage area (for example, a cell), in the prior-art implementation manner in which a single beam is used to implement time-division scanning of a base station signal for multiple users, a waiting time for each user is relatively long, and a throughput is reduced, resulting in poor user experience when full coverage is implemented.